


Baby, It's Cold Outside (alternately 25 days of fic)

by kryptonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Christmas themed fic-lets for the "25 days of fic" challenge on Tumblr. All of these are set in the same 'verse and will connect to each other. They will be centered around Narry, Lilo, and Zerrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

“Ni, I’m home,” Harry calls out as he enters their shared flat.  The brunette removes his black pea coat, shaking the snow off before hanging it on the hook by the door. His scarf follows, and then his shoes and still Niall hasn’t replied. “Niall?” he calls, walking further into the flat.

The living room and kitchen were both dark, but a faint glow was coming from around the door of their shared bedroom. “Niall?” Harry asks for a third time, pushing the door open. “What are you doing?” he asks, when he spots Niall sprawled on their bed, wearing only Christmas print boxers and a ridiculous head band with sprigs of mistletoe on springs.

“Just waiting for you to get home,” he answers, grinning. “I figured since you had your last final today, we could celebrate.”

Harry laughs and shakes his head to get his curls out of his eyes. “Well, this is one way to celebrate,” he agrees, already toeing off his socks. He removes his grey t-shirt next, letting it drop to the floor. Nimble fingers remove his belt, and finally he’s at the age of the bed, wiggling out of his pants. “Skinny jeans are so inconvenient,” he whines as he sits on the bed to finish removing them.

“But they’re sexy,” Niall replies with a shrug. The blonde then gets up on his knees and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, mouthing at his shoulder.

“They are rather sexy, I suppose,” he agrees, standing up again, causing Niall’s arms to fall from his neck.  Harry smiles and turns to face Niall, now standing in just his bright red boxer briefs. Arms littered with tattoos circle Niall’s waist, holding the older boy flush against him. “I can’t believe you actually went out to find a headband with mistletoe on it.”

“It’s great isn’t it?” Niall asks with a grin, arms snaking back around Harry’s neck.

“It’s ridiculous is what it is,” Harry answers, fingers playing with the hem of Niall’s boxers.

The younger boy’s answer causes the elder to pout and look at him with wide, sad blue eyes. “Aren’t you going to kiss me, Styles?” he asks, it would sound like a challenge if he wasn’t still pouting.

Harry throws his head back, a barking laugh spills from his lips. “Of course, I can’t believe you thought you had to wear that ridiculous thing to get me to kiss you,” he answers before kissing Niall firmly.

Harry’s lips are chapped from walking home in the cold, but the kiss is nice just the same. Every kiss with Harry is perfect; Niall doesn’t care about chapped lips or morning breath. He doesn’t care that sometimes Harry uses too much tongue. Harry doesn’t even mind when sometimes Niall’s braces cut his lips when they’re drunk.

The kiss turns heated quickly, mouths opening and tongues fighting for dominance. Niall leans back against the mattress, pulling Harry down with him, his legs fall open easily and Harry settles between them.

Soon their boxers hit the floor, flushed cocks pressed against bare stomachs.

Panting, Harry sits up on his knees and leans over Niall’s body to get lube and a condom from the nightstand.  He then sits back on his heels and pops the cap open. “Gonna ride you,” the younger boy tells Niall as he coats his own fingers. Leaning forward, he plants his left hand next to Niall’s hip, the right hand he uses to quickly work himself open.

“So hot,” Niall tells him, watching Harry get himself ready. “Shit,” he breaths, hand wrapping around his own cock, working it slowly. “C’mon,” he adds, nudging Harry with his knee.

“Okay, okay,” Harry agrees, moaning softly as he removes his fingers from his body. “Okay,” he says again has he slicks up Niall’s cock. Harry then straddles Niall’s waist, holding his dick steady in his right hand as he slowly sinks down its length.

“Ahh,” Harry hisses, he thinks vaguely that he should have prepped a bit more. He sits still for a moment, giving himself a chance to adjust to the intrusion, hands braced on either side of Niall’s head, fingers curling into the sheets. Niall’s placed his hands firmly on Harry’s waist, fingernails digging in just a little bit.

“C’mon, Harry,” he says softly, turning to kiss Harry’s wrist. “Please,” he whines. The tight heat around his cock was making it hard to think.

Harry chuckles softly, bringing his hips up just a little before sinking back down, both boys moaning softly together. The brunette leaned forward and kissed Niall again, sucking on his bottom lip gently. “You look ridiculous,” he pants softly against the older boy’s mouth. “I can’t believe you’re still wearing that headband.”

Niall laughs softly against Harry’s lips, kissing him deeply to shut him up, hips rolling up to meet Harry’s downward motions.

“Mm, getting close,” Harry moans softly, breaking the kiss again and sitting up. He pulled up again, and then pushed his hips down, the new angle finding his prostate just right. “Niall,” he moaned softly, head thrown back as the boy beneath him wraps his callused fingers around his leaking cock. With a few deft flicks of his wrist, Niall had Harry coming undone on top of him, a string of curses breaking free from his own lips as Harry’s body clenched tight around his cock. Niall’s own orgasm followed shortly after.

Harry hissed softly as he pulled off of Niall’s cock and flops down gracelessly next to his boyfriend, head pillowed on Niall’s chest. “I love you and your ridiculous headband,” he tells him, drawing circles on Niall’s stomach, making a bigger mess of his cum.

“That’s good, because I got one for you too,” Niall laughs, pulling another out from under his pillow, situating it atop Harry’s curls. “Now, you look ridiculous too,” he states before kissing Harry again.

Harry just laughs into the kiss and keeps the mistletoe headband on through their second round.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is worried about passing his final, Louis knows him better than he knows himself.

“Do you think I’ll pass?” asks Liam quizzically, sipping the hot chocolate Louis had just brought him. There was a hint of peppermint and Liam smiled to himself, happy that Louis had thought to add it, remembered that it was his favorite.

Louis rolled his eyes good naturedly and sipped his own hot chocolate as he walked Liam to his experimental psychology final. “Yes, babe, I think you’ll do great,” he told him, taking Liam’s free, gloved hand in his own. “It’s your major and you’ve done great all semester, you’ll make this test your bitch,” he assured, taking another sip of his hot coco.

“Thanks,” Liam replied, smiling into his paper cup.

When they came to a stop outside of the humanities building, the boys turned to face each other, hands still locked together. “You’ll do great baby, okay,” Louis said softly, pecking Liam’s lips. A few other students frowned at them as they past, annoyed that the couple was standing in the walk way. “I’ll be out here waiting for you,” he added, bringing his paper cup up to his lips for another sip of his drink.

“You’ll freeze to death out here,” Liam replies, shaking his head. Louis just shook his head; his boyfriend was forever a mother hen. “I don’t want you sick,” he adds when Louis shakes his head. “You have your drama final tomorrow, would be a shame for you voice to be gone for it.”

Louis smiled and kissed Liam one last time. “Well go on, rock that test, and I’ll wait outside your class room for you, is that better?”

“Much,” Liam agrees, leading Louis inside.

-x-

True to his word, Louis was sitting right outside of Liam’s class when emerged an hour later. Liam looked like he’d been put through a grueling work out, but Liam was waiting with a fresh cup of hot chocolate and suddenly, the test didn’t seem so bad anymore. Whether he did well or not, at least he had Louis to be his cheerleader.

“I’m glad you’re my cheerleader,” Liam said out loud as he accepted the fresh cup of hot chocolate. When he took a sip, he noted the peppermint flavour again and he grinned uncontrollably.

Louis just grinned, pecking Liam’s nose. “I’m glad you let me be your cheerleader,” he replied, taking Liam’s hand in his, leading him from the humanities building and back out into the snow.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrie is seven months pregnant and is nervous about walking in the snow, Zayn is a perfect prince of a boyfriend.

“I’m already so off balance, why did I have to snow again?” Perrie sighed, rubbing her hands over her seven months pregnant belly. “How am I going to walk to class now?” she added, stepping gingerly onto the sidewalk. 

“I’m sorry, Perrie,” Zayn replied honestly, taking her hand gloved hand in his own. “At least you’ve just got your drama final tomorrow and then you’re done,” he added, squeezing her hand. “And then, we just wait for Hunter to come.”

The baby had been an accident, neither of them was expecting it but they’d been together for four years (since they met in freshman English). Zayn was graduating at the end of the week (a semester early) and he’d be around to take care of the baby while Perrie finished up in the spring.

“Yeah,” agreed the blonde girl with a smile. “C’mon then,” she added, as they walked down the sidewalk, away from their flat to the pizza parlor they were meeting their friends at.

Niall had insisted they needed to have dinner together before Zayn and Perrie got even more domestic. Zayn reminded him repeatedly that the baby wasn’t going to come until the end of January, but Niall seemed to think differently. Liam just wanted a chance to coo over Perrie and look at the ultrasound pictures again.

As they walked together, the snow started to fall gently. Tiny flakes clinging to their beanies. “It really is pretty out,” Perrie commented, watching the flakes fall past the street light, looking like glitter.

“It is,” Zayn replied, watching the flakes catch on the girl’s eye lashes. “Not at as pretty as you though,” he grinned, kissing her cheek. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling to herself as they walked.

She may have been seven months pregnant and worrying about slipping, but she couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend to take care of her.

 


	4. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole group goes for coffee. Things get dangerous with candy canes.

“Hey Guys!” Jade greeted the group with enthusiasm. Her newly purple dyed hair bouncing as she leaned over the counter.

“Hey,” the group chorused as Louis, Harry, and Perrie found a table in the corner of the coffee shop while the other three boys went to the counter to order. Perrie wanted to chat with her best friend, but her feet were killing her and she wanted nothing more than to sit down.

“How’re you?” asked Jade, she was practically vibrating. The coffee shop had been dead all day, between the snow and finals not many people were around. It was ironic since they were the closet coffee shop to campus.

“We’re doing well, I mean, I graduate in a few days, I couldn’t be happier,” Zayn replied with a grin as he stepped up to the counter to order for himself and Perrie. “And you know, the baby and stuff,” he added, proud grin spreading across his face.

Jade grinned back and set about getting Zayn’s order together. “These come with every order,” she explained as he handed him to candy canes. “Something the boss is trying for the holidays,” she added when Zayn looked at her in confusion.

“Cheers,” the dark haired boy said, taking his drinks and the candy to their table.

Once they were all seated around the table, Louis and Niall took to sucking their candy canes to a point in order to better use as a weapon. Niall threatened Harry with it every time his boyfriend got to close to his cranberry orange scone. Louis preferred to use his to make obscene gestures at Liam. For his part, Liam just blushed and looked anywhere but at their friends.

“We know what you get up, mate, sorry,” Zayn laughed, patting Liam on the shoulder. “You can’t pretend,” he added with a wink.

Liam groaned and ran his hands over his face, embarrassed.

“Why are you so embarrassed by me?” Louis asked, pouting, candy cane hanging loosely from his fingers. “Don’t you love me, Li?” the boy added, fixing wide sad, blue eyes on his boyfriend.

“Of course I do, Louis, don’t be ridiculous,” Liam sighed, leaning over to land a peck on Louis’ sticky, peppermint tasting lips. 

“Ow!” screeches Harry, ruining the moment. “That fucking hurt, you twat,” he whined, inspecting the spot on his hand where Niall had finally succeed in stabbing him. There was just a slight prick of blood.

“I warned you,” Niall shrugged, finishing up his scone.

The others looked between the pair and laughed softly. They knew that’s just how Harry and Niall worked as a couple. Harry flirted with everyone and was always eating off of other’s plates. Niall only had eyes for Harry and didn’t worry about his flirting, but despite being together for three years, Niall still wouldn’t share his food with Harry.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall decorate the Christmas tree, it’s all downhill from there.

“You know, you are less than helpful,” Harry sighed, watching as Niall munched on the popcorn that Harry was using to make a popcorn garland for their Christmas tree.

“You know,” Niall started mockingly, “you shouldn’t use food to decorate the tree.”

“You know, I hate you,” Harry grumbled, giving up on the popcorn garland. Niall grinned triumphantly and stuffed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. The brunette just rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, walking the short distance to their record player. Harry put on Niall’s Bing Crosby Christmas album, the first notes of White Christmas filtering into their flat.

“Stop eating, help me finish this up, please,” requested Harry, pouting. “Please,” he repeated, giving Niall his best puppy dog eyes.

“I hate it when you do that,” Niall replied, using his sweatpants as a napkin, wiping off the popcorn crumbs before standing up. “Puppy eyes are the worst,” he added, as helped Harry hang brightly colored Christmas balls on their tree. Their tree was tiny and scraggly, but it was short enough to fit into their apartment. It was also the cheapest one on the lot.

“This tree is actually kind of ugly,” Harry observed as he reached up to put the star on top of the tree, the weight of it causing it to droop downward.

“It is,” Niall agreed, wrapping his arms around Harry’s tiny waist. “But you’re not,” he added cheekily, mouthing at Harry’s bare shoulder. “Only you would decorate the tree in your boxers,” he added, kissing along Harry’s shoulder until he got to his neck.

Harry smiled softly and leaned back into Niall’s embrace. “I figured it would be the only way I could get you to help,” he replied honestly.

“Well, it worked,” Niall agreed, running his hand along Harry’s stomach, pinky dipping beneath his waistband teasingly.

The brunette shuddered slightly at Niall’s touch; closing his eyes, head lolled back against the older boy’s shoulder. “Don’t tease, please,” the younger boy said softy, moving Niall’s hand into his underwear.

 Smirking, Niall’s experienced fingers wrapped firmly around Harry’s rapidly hardening cock, stroking slowly as the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer begins playing. “This really doesn’t seem right while Bing Crosby is playing,” the blonde laughs softly, using his free hand to get Harry’s boxers around his thighs.

“You could stop it,” Harry suggests, shrugging, but not making any moves to move away from Niall.

“I could,” Niall agreed, glancing to where their record player is sat in the corner of their living room. “But I don’t think I will.”

“Good choice,” replied Harry, nodding against Niall’s shoulder.

Niall didn’t say anything after that, instead focusing on working Harry’s erection. The Irishman thought vaguely that only Harry could be turned on by decorating a Christmas tree, how only Harry would stand pressed against him in their tiny living room, facing their tree, getting off to it.

“Ni,” gasped Harry, arching into his touch. Niall whined as Harry moved back against him; his own erection, which was tenting his sweatpants, craving the friction.

The first few notes of Silent Night started as Harry came, a strangled sounding moan leaving his throat. “Not a very silent night,” laughed the older boy against Harry’s shoulder. In the back of his mind, Niall knew he’d never be able to listen to this album the same way again. It was a shame too, because it was his favourite, but he was sure now every time he’d picture Harry coming undone beneath him, gasping for his touch. Niall wouldn’t be able to think of Christmas again.

“No, suppose not,” Harry laughed softly, thankful that Niall was supporting him because his legs felt like jelly.

Later after Harry got cleaned up and Niall got off, they sat snuggled on the couch, watching a Christmas movie. Harry glanced at their tree and cringed, “I think I jizzed on some of the ornaments,” he observed, laughing.

Niall glanced at the tree, when he spotted his which ornament it was, he threw his head back in laughter. “Oh my god, it’s the ‘our first Christmas’ ornament we got two years ago.”

Louis had bought them the ornament and placed a picture of the two of them in it. Harry thinks they may have been drunk in it, but he wasn’t certain. But he was certain that there was a streak of white across Niall’s face.

“Looks like we’ll be having a white Christmas then,” laughed Harry.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Niall agreed, laughing just as hard.


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Liam make snow angels.

“C’mon, Li,” whined Louis from where he was lying in the snow. “Please, make a snow angel with me, our angels can be holding hands,” he added, pouting up at the other boy for good measure.

Liam sighed, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his boyfriend flail about in the snow, the mess Louis was making didn’t look anything like an angel. “But’s it’s cold and I haven’t got the proper clothes on for playing in the snow,” he told him, forever the sensible one. “And you haven’t either you’re going to catch a cold.”

Louis was lucky that he had even talked Liam out the apartment in the first place, he hated the cold, and he wanted to snuggle on the couch, but Louis had insisted. Liam had given in when it became clear that his boyfriend would not let him watch Supernatural in peace until he went out to play in the snow with him. It helped that their apartment complex was across from a park.

Louis made another whiny noise as he sat up, making even more of a mess of his attempted snow angel. “Lee-yum,” the older boy whined, flinging his arms around the younger, nearly tackling him into a snow drift.

Liam stumbled on a patch of ice but somehow managed to stay upright. “Lou-aye,” Liam mocked, strong arms wrapping firmly around Louis’ waist.

“Please make a snow angel with me,” requested Louis, wide blue eyes looking up at Liam.

Liam sighed resignedly and nodded. He was incapable of saying no to Louis in most cases, but when he looked at him like that, like someone had kicked his puppy, it made it harder. Liam was convinced that Louis and Harry practiced the sad-puppy-eyed look together, perfecting it until he and Niall had to give into the respective partners.  “Fine,” he answered, letting Louis drag him further into the play field until they found an untouched patch of snow.

Liam noted vaguely that they really shouldn’t be wearing converse and jeans for this adventure, but hopefully once he’d made the snow angel with Louis they could make a hasty retreat to the warm confines of their apartment.  

Louis was already lying impatiently in the snow, waiting for Liam to join him; his expression a mix of puppy-dog-eyes meets annoyance. “Hurry up, I can’t feel my balls.”

“Let me just remind you that this was all your idea, babe,” replied Liam as he lay back in the snow, an arm’s length away from Louis. Louis laced their gloved fingers (at least they’d remembered that much, they were wearing winter coats too, but that didn’t do much after you’ve been rolling around in the snow) together and forced Liam’s arm with him, making their snow angel’s connect.

“Okay, perfect,” Louis grinned, getting to his feet more gracefully this time, trying not to ruin their snow angels. After he’d helped Liam to his feet, Louis pulled his iPhone from his pocket to snap a picture.

He posted the photo to Instagram with the caption “snow angels with my angel @real_liam_payne : ) xx.”

-x-

Later when they’re curled around each other in bed, naked and damp from the shower they took to warm themselves back up, Liam started softly, “You’re my angel too, you know?” he asked softly, drawing patterns on Louis’ stomach, head pillowed on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis replied, smiling brilliantly, fingers carding through Liam’s short hair. It was cheesy, but everything is cheesy when you're in love with someone, and cheesy things usually translated into the perfect thing to make you smile.


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall shares food with Perrie, Harry almost dies of shock.

**Day 7 – Pie**

As a general rule, Niall doesn’t share food, but he’s starting to reconsider with the way Perrie is giving him sad eyes, watching him feast on a pumpkin pie. Harry had brought it home for him from the bakery. Instead of cutting into slices like a normal person, he was eating it directly from the pan, whip cream sprayed across the top of the entire thing.

When Zayn and Perrie had come over for Friday dinner, Niall hadn’t expected to share dessert as he was the only one who liked pumpkin pie. “Can I please have some of that?” Perrie asked from where she was sitting on Niall’s right, occupying the middle cushion. “It looks so good,” she added, running hand over her pregnant tummy.

Niall looked at her from the corner of his eye, to Harry on his left who looked worried for the safety of Perrie and the baby, then back to his pie, then back to Perrie. Zayn wrapped a protective arm around the blonde girl’s shoulders, just in case Niall decided to stab her with his fork.

“Yeah, sure,” Niall said finally. He didn’t share food, it was a rule, but it was hard to say no to a pregnant girl. “Let me just go get another fork,” he added, handing her the pie pan and the fork he’d already been using, and then he got up to get himself a new fork.

Harry for his part looked equal parts hurt and impressed, cradling the hand that a few days previous had been stabbed by a candy cane.

Perrie hummed happily as she dug into the pie, resting it on her belly. “This is so good,” she moaned softly, closing her eyes. “Like, seriously, good,” she added before taking another forkful.

When Niall returned he settled in happily against Perrie’s side, taking bites from the pie where it was resting on her belly. Zayn and Harry just watched them silently devour the rest of the pie.

“I can’t believe you guys at that all,” Zayn commented, sounding both impressed and disgusted.

Perrie just shrugged and moved the empty pan to the coffee table, then snuggled into Zayn’s side. “Yeah, I can’t either, but your son wanted it, blame him,” she laughed, kissing the older boy’s neck.

Zayn laughed softly and kissed her soft, blonde hair. “Yeah, it’s Hunter’s fault, blame everything on the kid.”

“It’s really too bad that Liam and Louis were having date night, the missed a truly momentous occasion,” Harry started from where he was sitting in the arm chair, grinning. “Niall shared food and no one was injured in the process. It’s truly a Christmas miracle.”

Niall turned and glared at his boyfriend. “See if you get any tonight, Styles.”

The smile immediately dropped from the brunette boy’s face, a pout replacing it instantly. Niall turned his attention back to Zayn and Perrie, who were laughing at Harry.

“You just can’t say no to a pregnant girl,” Zayn told Harry sympathetically.

“Nope,” Perrie agreed with a nod. “You just don’t.”


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis decorate each other for Christmas.

**Day 8 – Tinsel**

“Louis, we have to leave in like an hour,” Liam warned as Louis sucked a bruise into his chest. “We can’t be late for Zayn’s graduation,” he added, biting his lip.

Louis just rolled his eyes and kissed back up Liam’s bare chest, bracing his hands on either side of Liam’s head. “We’ll be fine,” he assured, kissing Liam’s lips gently.

Liam isn’t sure how they ended up back in bed, he’s really not. One minute he’s warning Louis not to put tinsel around the fireplace, the next he’s naked on top of their bed, watching Louis mouth along his abs. He’s ended with tinsel wrapped around his head somehow and Louis’ got it wrapped around his neck like a feather boa.

Liam returned the kiss, opening his mouth eagerly. It was easier just to give into Louis than to fight him. Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’ decorated neck, the tinsel was itchy but he’d ignore it for now.

Louis grinned in to the kiss before pulling away. “What do you want, babe?”

“Get the stuff,” answered Liam, it wasn’t eloquent but it didn’t matter, Louis got the message.

Older boy leaned over to get the lube from his bedside table. After he found what he was looking for (they had an unsurprising amount of junk in the bedside drawer), he sat back on his heels between Liam’s legs, which spread easily for him. Louis smiled at him, running his hands up the inside of the younger man’s thighs. “I love your legs,” Louis commented, leaning down to press a kiss to each one before sitting back up.

“Get on with it,” Liam urged impatiently but he was smiling. His own hand was wrapped loosely around his erection, squeezing the base to keep from coming.

Louis smirked as slicked up his fingers. He slipped his index finger in easily, grinning when Liam keened softly, fingers curling into the duvet. “You’re so sexy,” the older boy told him softly, slipping in his middle finger.

“Louis,” Liam whined. “You’re really going to have to get on with it.”

Louis continued to smirk, adding a third finger. He worked them quickly, spreading them slightly to work the younger boy open for him. “Shush,” the older boy told him with a grin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Liam smiled softly at him but stayed quiet, moaning when Louis’s fingers found his prostate. “Mmm, please, Lou,” he moaned.

“Okay, okay, impatient,” Louis grinned, kissing Liam’s knee.

Liam moaned softly as Louis removed his fingers, hand squeezing his erection again, stroking just once while Louis slicked up his own erection. Once he was ready, Louis guided himself gently into Liam, pressing forward slowly.

Liam’s jaw went slack, moaning softly, strong, tattooed arms wrapping around Louis’ tinsel covered neck again, pulling him down for a kiss. Louis obliged, kissing Liam slowly as he pushed into the tight heat of Liam’s body. “Love you,” the younger boy said against Louis’ lips, planting a kiss on Louis’ chin.

“Love you too.”

Once Louis was in all way, Liam wrapped his legs securely around his waist, holding him close, heels digging into the back of Louis’ thighs.  Louis’ arms were planted next to Liam’s head, fingers curling into the duvet.

The only sounds after that were their soft moans and the sounds of skin against skin. Louis set a quick pace, rolling his hips against Liam’s. Liam moaned, arching his back, hips meeting Louis’ every time.

Louis knew Liam was getting close when he felt the younger boy’s body clenching tighter around him. A tight heat was pooling in his own stomach, orgasm building. “You’re so beautiful like this,” the older boy said, resting his sweaty forehead against Liam’s. “Coming undone like this, just for me, only for me.”

Liam smiled around a moan, eyes slipping closed. He didn’t reply though, he didn’t have to. Instead, he reached between them, stroking his own erection. “Louis,” he gasped, arching off the mattress again as his orgasm washed over him. He came between them, hot and sticky.

“Li, I…” Louis gasped as Liam’s muscles clenched tight around him, drawing Louis’ over the edge. “Fuck,” he cried out, coming inside the younger boy. “Shit.”

“Shit,” Liam echoed, sore legs dropping from around Louis waist. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. “Shit,” he said again. “We have to leave in like twenty minutes.”

Louis groaned and pulled out from Liam, flopping down gracelessly next to him. “Do we have to go?” he asked, pulling the end of his tinsel boa through his fingers lazily. “I mean, do you think Zayn will even notice if we aren’t there?”

“Yes,” Liam replied, “he definitely will.”

Louis sighed and ran a hand over his face. “You’re right, we can’t be crappy friends.”

“Exactly,” Liam agreed, rolling onto his side, pillowing his head on Louis’ chest.

They lay together for five minutes before finally getting up. Rushing around madly, getting themselves cleaned up and presentable. They ended up being only fifteen minutes late, earning eye rolls from their friends and looks of annoyance from other people sitting around them. Liam was sporting rather large, visible hickey and Louis still had flecks of tinsel stuck in his hair.

“Nice of you to join us,” Niall said softly, trying to contain his laughter.

“Looks like you had some fun,” Harry agreed, poking Liam’s hickey. Liam whined and slapped Harry’s hand away.

Both boys had the grace to blush and look only mildly embarrassed.

Afterward, Zayn just laughed when they told about Louis and Liam being late, too excited about graduating University with his English degree to really care. And they hadn’t missed him walk across the stage so he wasn’t very worried about it.


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go ice skating, that's it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I just wanted to get something written so I could get back to my studying for my finals. :/

**Day 9 – Ice Skating**

The day following Zayn’s graduation, Louis insisted they all go to the outdoor ice rink in the city park. Harry and Niall agreed easily, Perrie agreed after some begging and puppy dog eyes from Louis.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” comments Perrie as she steps carefully onto the ice. “I’m already top heavy.”

“You’ll be fine, we can stay by the side and go slowly,” Zayn assured her, taking her hand.

Perrie nodded and took, lacing their gloved fingers and holding on tight. Their friends were already gliding along effortlessly, making it look so easy. The girl was nervous though, she didn’t want to do anything to put her baby in danger.

“You’re good at it, I’ve seen you before,” continued Zayn.

Perrie nodded again and took a few cautious slides on the ice, confidence building as she went. True to his word, Zayn kept their pace slow, holding her hand the whole time.

“I’m glad we did this,” Perrie said after a while. “We won’t get a lot of chances to do things just us when Hunter comes.”

“Yeah,” Zayn agreed, squeezing her hand. “But, we’ve got four built in babysitters.”

“I don’t think I trust Louis with my baby,” Perrie replied but she was smiling.

“Excuse you,” Louis replied, having skated up behind them just in time to hear Perrie’s remark. “I’m wonderful with children. I have four little sisters remember?”

“Yes, I remember,” Perrie answered with an eye roll, “But I’ve also never actually seen you interact with children.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed before skating off to rejoin Liam.

Perrie and Zayn laughed softly, watching him go. Louis nearly knocked Liam into a group of teenage girls in his enthusiasm.

“And he wonders why we’re worried about him with our baby,” Zayn said, shaking his head Louis.

“It’s truly shocking,” Perrie agreed.


	10. Frost(ing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings home cupcakes from work, shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically today's word is "Frost" but I couldn't think of anything related to the outside to do for it.

**Day 10 – Frost(ing)**

Niall’s favorite thing about having a boyfriend who worked in a bakery is that he usually brought home treats for him. Today, Harry had brought home a dozen cupcakes, all a different flavors of cake and frosting.

“Oh my god,” Niall began, hungry eyes roaming over all the different types. “I love you.”

“No, you love my job,” Harry laughed as he hung up his jacket and scarf.

Niall shrugged in a non-committed way as he selected a red velvet cupcake. He waited until Harry was looking at him before obscenely licking a stripe of cream cheese frosting from the cake, eyebrow arched in challenge.

Harry smirked at him, selecting a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting for himself. “Two can play that game, Horan,” he said, selecting Niall’s challenge.

The brunette walked closer to Niall, swiping a finger through the frosting of his cupcake, drawing a line down Niall’s cheek when he was close enough to touch. Niall didn’t have enough time to react before Harry was licking the frosting from his cheek.

“Oh, really?” asked Niall, smirking.

“Really,” Harry agreed, nodding.

Grinning, Niall dabbed a bit of frosting on Harry’s nose. Harry scrunched his face up, making him look like an annoyed puppy.  “You’re cute when you do that,” the blonde said quietly, he then leaned in and licked the frosting from Harry’s nose.

“I try,” Harry shrugged, grinning. The brunette then ran his finger through the frosting again, drawing a heart on Niall’s neck with it, earning a shudder from the older boy.

Harry set his cupcake down on the counter before leaning in to lick the frosting from Niall’s neck, he licked it clean in one swipe, and he then began sucking on the skin, leaving a dark bruise in his wake. Once Harry was satisfied with the mark he’d left, he dropped to his knees, quickly working his belt open. Nimble fingers had the fly open easily.

“Shit, Haz,” Niall moaned, setting his own cupcake down next to Harry’s. “If this is where this is going…” he trailed off as Harry freed his erection from his boxers.

Harry grinned and sucked teasingly on the head, eyes gazing up at Niall, while he blindly reached up onto the counter, taking one of the cupcakes into his hand.

“Oh god,” Niall gasped, fingers tangling in Harry’s curls. He had to lean back on the counter before his knees gave out. He had a thing for Harry looking at him while he sucked him off, if he looked too long, he’d come embarrassingly fast.

Then, Harry did something Niall wasn’t expecting (but really should have been), he turned wiped what was left of the frosting from Niall’s cupcake along the underside of his dick. “What are you doing?” he asked curiously, though he could clearly tell.  
  
“Just finishing what you started, love,” Harry grinned, putting the now frosting-less cupcake back on the counter.

He then wrapped his fingers around the base, getting his fingers sticky, and around his lips around the head again. Harry slowly licked the frosting off as he took more of the older boy’s cock into his mouth. The sweet of the frosting mixed with the natural salty taste that was just Niall was overwhelming, Harry’s mouth was watering, a little drool slipped down his chin. It wasn’t sexy, but Niall didn’t really care because Harry was a wonder with his mouth.

“Fuck,” Niall moaned, head tipped back against the cabinet door, fingers tugging at dark curls.

Harry hollowed his cheeks as he moved his mouth back off Niall’s cock, bring his free hand up to wipe his chin off. He didn’t say anything before wrapped his mouth back around it, lowering his mouth until his lips touched his hand. He pulled off again, sucking gently on the head, tongue teasing the slit.

“Harry,” Niall gasped, looking back down at the younger boy. Harry looked up when Niall said his name, lips still wrapped around the head of Niall’s cock.  Niall’s eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown, Harry’s mirroring them. “So close,” he warned, tugging on Harry’s hair. Harry whined, he liked having his hair pulled.

When he got the warning, Harry began working his hand along the shaft, moving his mouth away from Niall’s cock. After just a few quick flicks of his wrist, Niall was crying out, eyes screwed tightly shut as he came across Harry’s face and into his hair.

After he was spent, Niall opened his eyes again and gazed down at the mess he made on Harry’s face and smirked, using his thumb to wipe at the corner of the younger boy’s mouth. “You have a little frosting there,” he explained, bringing his thumb up to lick the sweet remainder of cream cheese frosting from his thumb.


	11. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets drunk alone on eggnog, Louis comforts him.

**Day 11 – Eggnog**

Louis was late getting home from work; he was never late, ever. If Liam wasn’t so angry, he’d be worried. If he wasn’t maybe a little bit drunk it would probably be worse. Instead, he’s curled up in the corner of the couch, dressed in an old ratty sweats and a t-shirt, sipping on some eggnog. He added spiced rum to it, if only to make it taste better, or that’s what he told himself.

At nine o’clock Louis final gets home and Liam barely notices, he’s so drunk and he’s so upset.

“Where have you been?” Liam asked, voice sounded hollow. “You were supposed to be home hours ago, and you weren’t.”

Louis frowned at the dark living room as he hung his jacket up. He flicked on the living room light as he entered, finding Liam curled up on the couch. “Are you okay?”

Liam slammed his empty glass down on the coffee table causing Louis to flinch. “No, I’m not okay,” answered the younger boy calmly. Though he does nothing to hide his tears. “Where have you been Louis, I needed you and weren’t here.”

“Liam, I was with some friends from work, I sent you a text but you never got back to me.”

Liam frowned and tried to stand up but his legs wobbled and he dropped back down onto the couch.  “Friends, right. That’s what they all say; it’s always the friend from work who steals your heart.”

Louis frowned more and sat down carefully next to Liam on the couch.  “Li, are you drunk?” he asked, ignoring Liam’s rant, carefully reaching out to take the boy’s hand.

“Yes, I’m fucking drunk,” Liam shouts, shaking Louis’ hand off of his before trying to stand again. This time with more success, though he’s only stable for a minute before his knees buckle and he’s collapsing down onto the living room floor, a gut wrenching sob breaking from his throat. 

“Oh, Liam,” Louis said softly, his heart was breaking for his boyfriend. “Baby what’s wrong?” asks Louis as he joins Liam on the floor, taking the younger boy into his arms with no resistance.

Louis holds Liam tight, feeling the younger boy shake with sobs. “Shh,” the older boy soothes, kissing the side of his. “I’m sorry I was out late, but something tells me this isn’t about me.”

“My parents are getting divorced,” Liam chokes against Louis’ chest, handing fisting in the back of his button up. “Why would they do this before the holidays, we were planning a trip up there, now what are we going to do?” he rambled, watery brown eyes staring down at Louis.

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Louis replied, gently catching a tear as he rolled down Liam’s cheek. “We can worry about our plans later. I’m sorry they’re getting divorced baby, I’m so sorry,” he added, kissing Liam’s lips gently. “But whatever happened between them, it won’t happen between us baby. I never want to be the cause of this.”

Liam nodded and sniffled. “I know, I don’t want to be the cause of your pain either.”

Louis smiled sadly at his boyfriend and wiped another tear from Liam’s cheek. “I’m glad we’re on the same page then,” he replied with a nod. “I was really out with work friends, we lost track of time. I sent you a text but I thought you were with our friends and were busy.”

“I threw my phone against the wall,” Liam explained, blushing. “I was so mad when I got off the phone with my dad, I just threw it. It broke,” he added, shaking his head at himself.

Louis shook his head at his boyfriend, fringe falling into his eyes. “I guess we’ll have to get you a new one then.”

Liam smiled sadly and pushed Louis’ hair back out of his face. “Yeah, I guess we will.”

“And, please,” Louis began, taking Liam’s face gently between his hands. “Please, don’t ever forget how much I love you, okay?”

Liam nuzzled sleepily against Louis’ hand, giving it a soft kiss before he finally answered. “I know Lou, I love you too.”


	12. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Perrie discuss their impending parenthood and there are tears and feelings.

**Day 12 – Cider**

“Can you believe that in just a few weeks we’re going to be parents?” asked Perrie, looking down at her belly in wonder. “I mean, like a month and half or so and he’ll be here,” her voice full of amazement.

The couple was sat together on their tiny couch, curled together watching a Christmas movie. It felt like they hadn’t had a spare minute to themselves since Zayn’s graduation over the weekend. They were constantly seeing friends and randomly family members. Everyone wanted to congratulate him on his graduation, congratulate them on their impending parenthood. They appreciated it, they really did, but it was exhausting for Perrie at this stage in her pregnancy and spending a lazy day in bed or on the couch is all she wanted.

Zayn smiled at her from under his fringe, not having bothered with his hair today. “I can’t believe it,” he admitted, stirring his hot apple cider with a piece of cinnamon. “I think it’s not going to feel completely real until he’s here, ya know?”

Perrie nodded thoughtfully and sipped her own cider. “Yeah, I suppose it’s different for you.”

“It is, I mean, I’m so happy about it and I wouldn’t change anything,” he started, sipping his drink again. “But since you get to feel him move, and you’re going through all the changes it’s more real for you.”

Perrie bit her lip and set her empty mug down on the coffee table and then took his and placed it next to her own.  “I hope I haven’t made you feel left out,” she said softly, light blue eyes peering into chocolate brown.

Zayn laced their fingers together and leaned forward to kiss her, to erase the worried look from her face. “No, Perrie, you’ve been wonderful, amazing,” he answered, his other hand he pressed to her stomach, as if on cue, the baby kicked, pressing back against the pressure of Zayn’s hand.

Perrie grinned and put her free hand on top of Zayn’s, curling her fingers around his. “Thank you,” the blonde replied, eyes getting watery. “Thank you for also being amazing and wonderful. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.”

“Hey, don’t cry,” Zayn told her lean away from her, taking his hand away from her stomach to catch a tear with this thumb. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Perrie sniffled, but she was smiling at him. He really was perfect. She’d heard so many horror stories about boyfriends running away when their girlfriend ends up pregnant, but Zayn hadn’t shown any signs of running. He’d been excited from the beginning.

“I love you,” Zayn told her, kissing her firmly on the lips. She kissed him back gently. “And you too, kid,” he said, leaning down to pressed a kiss against Perrie’s clothed stomach.

“We love you too, Zayn,” Perrie replied, wiping a few more stray tears from her cheeks.


	13. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall go to a cooking class where they learn to make candy canes.

**Day 13 – Peppermint**

Harry isn’t sure how he ended up here, at a couples cooking class on a Thursday afternoon, learning to make candy canes.

“Niall, we could just buy some of these,” Harry whined, stirring the pan of sugar, corn syrup, and water.

“I know, but it seemed like fun,” Niall shrugged, licking sugar off his fingers. He watched the mixture, over Harry’s shoulder. They had to wait for the sugar to melt before they could stop stirring. “I think it’s good,” he added, picking up the candy thermometer.

The teacher was explaining at the front that the temperature of the candy needed to 285 degrees, in something called a “soft-crack stage.” Harry didn’t really understand what she was saying, but he was able to follow the instruction sheet well enough. Niall was being less than helpful, bouncing around and eating bits of sugar and other pieces of candy that were lying around the work top. Other couples kept giving them side-eye glances, but Harry just smiled affectionately. It was Niall’s idea to come, but Harry knew when he agreed he’d be doing all the work.

“Okay, the temperature is right,” Harry told Niall, elbowing him out of the way so he could pour part of the mixture onto a cookie sheet that they’d prepared earlier. Niall pouted but jumped out of the way easily, not wanting to get burned by the hot pan.

Niall dutifully took the pan and placed in the preheating oven to keep the mixture warm.

Harry just smiled affectionately and put red food coloring in the remaining mixture. “Hand me the peppermint extract will ya?” he asked, holding his hand out to Niall.

Harry put a few drops of the peppermint extract into the now red candy mix, stirring it together while Niall leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest. “Thanks for coming here with me,” he said softly, wiping a few grains of sugar from Harry’s cheek.

Harry smiled and shook his head. “You just wanted me to come so I could learn to make these for you later,” he replied, laughing.

“Yeah, okay, kind of,” Niall agreed, licking the sugar from his finger.

When the red mix was ready, Harry spread the mixture out on the cutting board, where it needed to sit and cool for a little while.

“This is actually kind of fun,” the younger boy added as he began pulling the candy to stretch it out like the directions said.

Finally, Niall started helping Harry, taking the clear portion of the candy out of the oven and beginning to stretch it like the red portion.

“Okay, so now,” Harry began, consulting the directions when the candy was solid color. “Now, we cut the portions into five inch pieces and then twist them together.

When they were finished, they had a dozen candy canes wrapped in plastic wrap to take home and Harry felt pretty proud that their candy canes actually resembled something close to professional.

“You know,” Niall said later while they were curled around each other in bed. “You still smell like peppermint, it’s kind of sexy.” The older boy’s nose was pressed to the younger’s curls, breathing in the smell of peppermint and something more distinctly Harry, a mix of sweat and pomegranate shampoo.

Harry smiled and snuggled back against Niall’s chest, pulling Niall’s arm tighter around his waist. “You do too,” Harry noted, curling their fingers together. “And you tasted it like it too.”

Niall laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “I love it when you get cheeky.”


	14. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples get drunk and make gingerbread houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so behind. I'll post days 14-17 today.

**Day 14 – Gingerbread**

“Niall, you need to stop eating the decorations, we’re never going to finish if you keep it up,” Harry grumbled, exasperated.  Niall just laughed and finished his glass of wine, then popped purple gumdrop in his mouth. Harry just made a face, there was no way that could taste good.

Louis and Liam had invited them all over to make gingerbread houses and to drink wine (sparkling cider for Perrie). The evening was supposed to just be fun, but had devolved into who could get drunk faster and still finish the gingerbread house. They also wanted to see who could get done first, at the rate Niall was drinking and eating, it wasn’t going to be him and Harry.

Zayn was drinking more slowly, not wanting to get too drink while Perrie couldn’t drink. They’re house was looking the best so far, too. Louis kept whining that it wasn’t fair because Zayn was an artist and he was sober.

Liam just rolled his eyes and attempted to get the walls of their house to stand back up, Louis having knocked them down twice already in his drunk flailing.

“But it’s not fair, they aren’t drinking,” Louis groaned, sprinkling a handful of small button candies on the roof that Liam had just placed and iced.

“No, I’m not chugging,” Zayn corrected.  He was meticulously tracing the shingles on the roof while Perrie placed peppermints down to make new shingles.

“You guys just need to slow down at take your time,” Perrie chastised.

“You sound like a mother already,” Louis whined, placing gum drops of the lining of their sidewalk.  Liam looked annoyed with him, he had way he wanted to do the house, but Louis kept making it look cluttered and messy.

“I am a mother,” Perrie replied evenly, sticking a candy cane down to the base to serve as The North Pole.

“Yeah, and you’re no funny anymore,” Louis said back, waving a hand at her, subsequently knocking their house over again.

“Louis!” Liam cried in frustration. This was turning out to be a bad idea.

Louis had the decency to look ashamed at least. “Sorry,” he said before taking another long sip of his wine. “I think this was a bad idea,” he said, seemingly reading Liam’s thoughts.

Liam sighed and picked up his wine glass, tossing the rest back like he was taking a shot.

“I think it was,” Harry agreed with a long sigh, he was out of decorations since Niall had managed to eat them all. Their house was at least standing, but only had a few gumdrops across the seam of the roof.

Zayn and Perrie’s house was complete and perfectly decorated. The dark haired boy sat back in the kitchen chair, a smug look on his face while he surveyed the other two houses.

“I actually think it was a great idea,” Zayn laughed, sipping his wine, smirking.

“That’s because you won, you dick,” Louis replied with a scowl, arms crossed over his chest.

“That’s because I’m sober and not eating all the candy,” he replied with a laugh.

Now, Niall was scowling with arms crossed over his chest too. “Why did you have to bring me in to this?”

“Because you’re the reason we lost,” Harry answered before Zayn could, giving Niall a dirty look.

Niall’s scowl transformed to a pout now. “But, I was hungry.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and finished his wine. “You’re always hungry.”


	15. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry buy their friends Christmas presents.

**Day 15 – Presents**

Harry hates shopping. Okay, not shopping, but shopping during the holidays. It doesn’t matter what day of the week it is, but as soon as it hits December the shops are always busy. They are always packed with screaming children and bitchy mothers. Surprisingly, Niall loved shopping during this time; Harry figured it was because he was like one of those screaming children. He was usually running all over the place, playing with all the toys, and just generally acting like a big kid. It could also be that Niall was better at reading people and gauging what they might most want.

Harry couldn’t really believe they were spending the day in town, walking down a snowy sidewalk surrounded by other people all doing the same thing. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch in his sweats and cuddle with Niall, but the older boy insisted they needed to get out and finish their shopping today.

“Okay, for Liam, we should Batman comics, probably vintage, for Zayn we should probably find some comics too, probably Green Lantern,” Niall listed, counting on his fingers. “For Perrie, we should get her a giftcard for spa treatment, because we all know she deserves it,” the blonde paused, thinking to himself, “and probably a few little soft toys and clothes for the baby, since he’s not born yet.”

“And Louis?” asked Harry with a side glance at his boyfriend. “You know, we have to get him something big you know with his birthday and Christmas at the same time.

Niall was silent for a while as they walked, hands linked and swinging slightly between them. Harry could practically hear his boyfriend thinking, listening to the gears clicking, trying to decide on the perfect gift for Louis. Louis was the hardest person to buy for, but Niall was good at it.

That’s when a [painting](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-IzSOkIcAww0/TZ5HlweU5qI/AAAAAAAAAyE/PaWP0L5YNbg/s1600/Crazy-Chickens.jpg) in a store front caught Niall’s eye. It was hard to explain why he thought it was good for Louis, but it just felt right. He knew Louis would probably try to hang it on his and Liam’s mantle, and Liam would love it but he’d pretend that he hated it.

“I know what we’re getting him,” Niall stated as he stopped in front of the quirky art store.

“We’re getting him a crazy chicken painting?” asked Harry, sounding skeptical.

“Yes, we’re getting him a crazy chicken painting,” answered Niall as he dragged Harry into the store.


	16. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Louis get each other off in front of the fireplace.

**Day 16 – Fireplace**

“I’m so glad we decided to get the flat with a fireplace,” commented Louis as his fingers trailed across Liam’s bare stomach.

The couple was lying on a fleece blanket in front of their gas fireplace (because what kind of apartment in the middle of London has a proper wood burning fireplace), Louis was the spooning Liam, with another blanket covering their naked waists. The older boy’s fingers wandered down further, lazily stroking Liam’s half-hard cock. They’d already gone one round a little while ago, but Louis liked to keep Liam wound up, liked keeping him on edge.

“I’m glad we did too,” Liam agreed, keening at Louis’ touch. He was feeling over sensitized but at the same time he wasn’t going to make Louis stop either. Louis’ was the best with his hands.

Louis smiled at the noise Liam made while he was talking and moved his hand a little faster, working Liam to full hardness. The older boy kissed Liam’s shoulder before biting rather hard before sucking on the abused skin.

Liam cried out but squirmed back against Louis rather than moving away from him. A moan escaped Louis’ own mouth at the sudden friction against his cock. In response, he worked his fist up and down Liam’s cock faster, causing the younger both to whimper. Louis was only using the little bit of precome to lube up Liam’s erection which made it almost painful for Liam.

“Mm, close,” Liam whined, pressing back against Louis, it felt like he was trying to become one with the older boy.

“Okay,” Louis replied, removing his hand which earned him a very unhappy noise from the younger boy. “Shh,”he scolded as he moved from behind Liam, pressing him onto his back.

Once Liam was on his back, Louis pushed the blanket away before settling between Liam’s legs. He then took Liam’s erection into his mouth, soothing the nearly raw skin with his mouth. His nimble fingers held the base firmly while he worked his tongue up from his fingers to the head, teasing the slit before sucking on the head. It only took a minute before Liam was coming down Louis throat, nearly sobbing with his toes curled tightly into the blanket.

“Sorry,” said Louis softly as he crawled back up Liam, pulling the other blanket back up with him. He wiped off the few tears from Liam’s cheeks, tracing the tear tracks with kisses.

“It’s okay,” replied Liam, speaking just as softly, pulling Louis in for kiss on the lips, his own fingers wrapping around the hard-on that Louis now had. “I like it.”

Louis just smirked and kissed Liam again, moaning against his mouth as he worked Louis off.


	17. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Perrie decorate for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we are back on track! Chapter 18 will be posted tomorrow!

**Day 17 – Stockings**

“Do you think this is stupid?” asked Perrie for at least the tenth time, glancing up at Zayn. She was very carefully stenciling “Hunter” in silver, sparkly paint onto a navy blue stocking. “He’s not even here yet, does he need a stocking?”

Zayn sighed softly and looked up from where he was stenciling his own name is gold paint onto a green stocking.  “It’s not stupid, P, I think it’s nice, he’ll be here to enjoy it next year.”

Perrie nodded, grinning how as she finished the “R.” Her own stocking was pink with “Perrie” spelled out in the same silver paint.

Once the stockings were done drying, they tacked them to the living room wall next to their Christmas tree (the alternative to hanging them from the mantle they didn’t have), Perrie put a baby’s first Christmas ornament on the tree, front and center.

Under the tree, there was a tiny baby blue Santa hat with “Baby’s First Christmas” stitched into and a matching baby blue stocking that Perrie’s mom had got for them. They weren’t due for a while yet, but everyone seemed convinced that the baby would be early.

“Everything looks perfect,” Zayn told Perrie as he came up behind her, arms wrapping securely around her belly, admiring their Christmas tree (fake, because neither wanted to deal with making sure it was watered or vacuuming up the dead pine needles).  The boy kissed the side of her neck; he then pressed his forehead against her shoulder, just holding Perrie against his body.

“It really does,” she replied softly, leaning into his hold, her hand covering his where they were resting on her belly.

“Oh hey,” Zayn exclaimed when he felt pressure against his hand where the baby was kicking against his hand. “Hunter thinks it’s perfect too.”

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Perrie grinned, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She wanted to blame hormones, which was partially true, but it was also because she was just so happy with everything. Though, she was getting really tired of crying every time something made her happy lately, it was starting get embarrassing. Like, when they were at the grocery store and she began crying because she was so happy that they had cinnamon rolls on sale.

“Oh, ow, ow,” she gasped, bending over slightly on herself when her belly began cramping.

“Whoa are you alright?” asked Zayn with concern, stepping back slightly, unsure of what to do.

“Yeah, yeah,” she answered, waving her hand at him, the other clutching her stomach.

“You aren’t like going into labor or something, right?” ask Zayn. He was close to freaking out, which probably wasn’t a good sign in case this was the real deal; he needed to keep a level head.

“Probably just Braxton Hicks contractions, you know, my body getting ready for the birth of the baby,” answered Perrie when the contraction had passed. “If it keeps happening we’ll worry, but that was the first one, definitely just a practice contraction.”

Zayn looked wary but decided to take Perrie’s word for it.


	18. Cookies and Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall makes dinner and cookies, Harry is skeptical.

**Day 18 – Cookies and Milk**

When Harry came home from work Tuesday evening the house smelled delicious, which for most people would be a good thing, but with Niall could be a very dangerous thing. For someone who loved food, Niall wasn’t always the best cook. He tended to make a mess and to burn the food. Once he’d tried to make meatloaf, and he’d somehow managed to substitute sugar for salt in his mother’s recipe.

“Ni?” called Harry curiously as he hung up his coat and kicked his shoes off.

“Haz,” Niall answered excitedly, turning away from the stove, spatula in hand.

“Did you cook?” asked Harry skeptically, looking around at the dishes all over the kitchen.

“Yeah, I made cookies and taco meat and well, that’s it really,” Niall shrugged, taking a bite of a hot, fresh sugar cookie.

“You made tacos and cookies?” asked Harry, eyebrow raised. “That sounds disgusting, are you high?”

“Stop asking questions and start eating,” Niall answered around him mouthful of cookie, crumbs falling out.

Harry made a face, he was used to Niall’s eating habits, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He stepped around Niall and peered at all the pans on the stove. Niall had gone all out, browning hamburger, grilling onions and peppers, slicing up tomatoes.

“What’s all this for?” asked Harry as he grabbed a plate and a hard shell, filling it with all the fixings. “Like, you know you never cook.”

Niall shrugged and dipped chocolate chip cookie in a glass of milk. “Was hungry, tacos are your favorite, I never cook for you, I’m trying to be a good boyfriend,” he listed as he began fixing himself a taco.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, biting into the taco with a satisfying crunch. He was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It actually tasted fantastic. The meat was perfectly seasoned and the vegetable were surprisingly tasty for winter.  His surprised satisfaction must have shown on his face because Niall was grinning at him.

“It’s good right?” he asked, taking a bite of the taco he’d fixed for himself, pieces of meat and vegetables falling to the floor. Harry sighed; he’d have to clean that up later.

“Yeah, it actually is, how did you make it?”  asked Harry as he finished off his first taco.

“Found the packet of meat flavoring in the cupboard and then I went shopping, we didn’t have hamburger or anything,” he sounded quite distraught at that “And then I ended up buying some of those premade cookie dough packs, and well, here we are,” Niall answered with a grin, flailing his hand about.

Harry laughed and took a chocolate chip cookie from the cooling tray and dipped it into Niall’s glass of milk. He took a slow bite, chewing carefully. He wasn’t going to voice how grateful he was that Niall hadn’t actually tried to make the cookies from scratch, which could have been a disaster.

“Well, I really appreciate this baby,” Harry told him, leaning over to kiss the corner of Niall’s mouth.

Even after three years of being together, Niall still managed to surprise him daily. Today, it was by actually cooking dinner for them, instead of leaving it for Harry to do. Now, if he could just get Niall to clean up after himself, things would be truly perfect.


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to see the mall Santa ends with a trip to the hospital.

**Day 19 – Santa**

On Wednesday, Louis had the twins, Phoebe and Daisy, and insisted they all go to the mall to see Santa. Perrie wasn’t thrilled at the idea, since Monday she hadn’t been feeling very well. She’d been having Braxton Hicks contractions and she was exhausted and uncomfortable but gave in when Louis wouldn’t stop calling while she was trying to rest.

While the girls sat on Santa’s lap and told him what they wanted for Christmas, the adults stood back watching. Despite how she was feeling, even Perrie had to smile how happy the girls looked meeting Santa.

“Next year that’ll be us,” Zayn said softly into Perrie’s ear, pointing to a couple who was waiting to meet Santa, a toddler by their side.

“Yeah,” Perrie smiled, and then grimaced when her stomach tightened again.

“Are you sure we should still be here?” Zayn asked, noticing how uncomfortable his girlfriend looked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Perrie breathed, waving him off. Zayn looked unconvinced but nodded, squeezing her hand tightly.

“Perrie, we need to go to the bathroom,” Phoebe announced when the girls rejoined them after talking to Santa.

“Me too,” Perrie agreed, taking each of the girls hands in hers, leading them to the bathroom.

While Perrie was washing her hands, she cried out in pain, doubling over against the bathroom counter.

“Are you okay?” Daisy asked worriedly, having just finished washing her own hands. “Is the baby coming?”

Perrie squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know,” she answered, gasping.

The girls stood watching, matching worried expressions on their faces. When the contraction passed, Perrie stood up straight again, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Then, to make matters worse, wetness began spreading down her legs.

The girls continued to watch, looking more scared by the minute. “I think we better go get help,” Phoebe said, dragging her sister from the bathroom.

Zayn appeared in the bathroom a moment later, ignoring the fact that it was a women’s bathroom.

“Perrie, are you okay?” He asked worriedly, rushing to his girlfriend’s side. “Wait, stupid question.”

“You think?” Perrie hissed, clutching the counter with a white knuckle grip. “I’m really not okay, my water just broke.”

“Oh fuck,” Zayn cursed, running his hands through his hair, tugging on his quiff. “Shit, okay, fuck.”

Zayn was panicking; he didn’t know what to do in a crisis situation like this. The baby wasn’t supposed to be coming yet.

“Give me your jacket,” Perrie demanded, sounding breathless. The dark haired boy handed it over quickly; Perrie wrapped it around her waist tightly. At least now people wouldn’t notice the wetness.

“Okay, we need to go,” Zayn stated frantically, hurrying out of the bathroom. Their friends were waiting anxiously outside, waiting for word. “We’re going to the hospital,” Zayn told them, rushing passed with Perrie in tow.

Everything after that happened after that was a bit of a blur. When they arrived at the hospital, the ER immediately moved the couple up to maternity. After a quick check from her doctor, it was determined that she was definitely in labor. The contractions she’d been having for two days hadn’t just been practice. The check also revealed that the baby’s heart rate had dropped to a dangerously low rate. The fact that he was arriving a month early didn’t help matters either.

After an emergency C-section, baby Hunter Logan Malik was born. Weighing just less than five pounds and measuring seventeen inches, he was mostly perfect, but was having trouble breathing on his own, so he was rushed to NICU.

Zayn was forced to stay in the waiting room while Perrie was in surgery. The waiting room was mostly empty, except for a few other families waiting for news. He had to wait alone because Louis and Liam had to drop the twins back off at Louis’ mom’s house. He had called his family and Perrie’s family but it was going to take them a while to get in to London. As for Niall and Harry, he wasn’t sure where they were, having called them multiple times with no answer.

Finally, when Zayn was sure he was about to fall apart, a nurse finally came to take him back to see the baby.

Hunter looked so tiny in the incubator. He was wearing just a tiny diaper and Santa hat (an alternative to the knit caps that newborns were usually put in). There were tubes in his nose and mouth to help him eat and breath.

“Is he okay?” Zayn asked quietly as he sat down in the chair next to the incubator.

“He’s having some trouble breathing on his own,” the nurse explained. “It’s not unusual for babies who are born this early. Once he’s breathing on his own, he’ll be able to join your wife.”

Zayn didn’t correct her. The thought of Perrie being his wife was overwhelming. He hadn’t realized until that moment that that is what he wanted the most, to marry her. Before, he was content to with just having a girlfriend and son, but now, now he wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to make this a more permanent situation.

“Do you know how long that will take?” he asked, wishing he could hold his son.

“It could be tomorrow or it may be a few days, but he seems like a tough little guy,” the nurse answered, smiling sadly at the young father. “Strong name too.”

Zayn smiled down at his son, “Yeah, his mom picked it out. I think he’ll get his toughness from her,” he explained, watching Hunter’ tiny eyelids flutter open, and then closed. A tiny patch of dark hair could be seen from under the Santa hat.

The nurse left him alone after that.

 “Hey Hunter,” Zayn started, speaking softly. “You gave us a scare today. I guess you just wanted to be here in time for Christmas?”

The baby’s only response was a tiny yawn.


	20. Sled(ding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry go sledding. This chapter is set on the same say as Day 19.

**Day 20 – Sled(ding)**

To avoid another day of shopping with Niall (and their friends), Harry decided that dragging his boyfriend to the park to go sledding was a brilliant idea. He couldn’t handle another day of crazy people or another day of spending money (they’re broke college kids, they aren’t made of money), so a little free fun is what they needed.

“C’mon, stop being a baby,” the curly haired boy whined, pouting for good measure. He was determined to get Niall onto the sled with him.

“I’m not doing this,” replied the blonde, arms folded over his chest. “I’m not,” he was glaring at Harry.

“Please,” Harry whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes. The puppy eyes always worked on Niall, always.

Niall groaned (the puppy eyes always worked). “Fine,” he agreed resignedly, climbing on the back of the sled, bracketing Harry with his legs, taking the rope in his gloved hands.

“Ready?” Harry asked rhetorically as he pushed them off the edge of the hill. After he’d pushed off, he took the rope from Niall, steering the sled.

The rush of cold air was a shock to the system, Niall’s lungs burned with it. The cold wind caused Harry’s chocolate curls to swirl in the hair, brushing Niall’s cold, pink cheeks. Niall was actually surprised that Harry wasn’t wearing a beanie today; he usually always wore one, whether it was cold or not. The boy had a whole drawer of their dresser filled with various beanies, though he only wore one or two.

Niall decided he was actually enjoying himself, until the sudden stop. They had crashed into a tree and he toppled off the side of the sled, landing hard on his right side, wrist pinned at an awkward angle. Harry was only jolted slightly forward by the crash.

 “Fuck,” Niall cursed loudly, earning dirty looks from a few parents with children.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said quickly, kneeling down in front of Niall. “I should have been steering better.”

Niall just groaned and rolled on to his back, glaring up at Harry. “I think it’s broken,” he whined, holding up his right hand.

Harry rolled his eyes and took Niall’s hand in his, gently pulling his grey glove from his hand. He looked over his hand, then his wrist.

“I think you’re fine, babe,” he told him when he was done inspecting the supposedly injured area.

“I’m not, I’m wounded, I’m going to die,” replied Niall, pouting up at Harry. “You dragged me out here to sled and then you try to kill me. We could be warm and shopping at the mall with our friends.”

“You’re fine,” Harry repeats with an eye roll, pressing a kiss to Niall’s wrist.

Niall sighed dramatically and waved his hand in Harry’s face. “Your kiss has healed me.”

“Oh my god, you’re so stupid,” Harry laughed, bright and happy.

Niall grinned and leaned up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth. “You love me,”

“Yeah, I do, but I don’t really know why.”

It wasn’t until they were on that Niall finally checked his cell phone (he’d left it in the car because he didn’t want anything to happen to it), seeing five missed calls and ten text messages from Zayn. All of the text messages were frantically trying to figure out where they were, asking them to come to the hospital.

“Oh shit,” Niall cursed as he flipped through the texts. “Perrie had the baby.”


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Perrie get to take the baby home from the hospital.

**Day 21 – Snowman**

The Thursday following Hunter’s birth was hectic to say the least. He was still in the NICU and only Zayn and Perrie (who had recovered enough from the surgery to be taken to the baby) were allowed to see him, but their families were anxious for the chance. Their families had put together the nursery for them (they’d bought the crib already but hadn’t got it put together. Luckily, they’d already painted it too. A zoo theme, all hand painted by Zayn).

Niall, Harry, Louis and Liam were also all anxious to meet the baby. When they had finally got the messages, they went straight to the hospital Wednesday afternoon and hadn’t left yet.

As it turns out, Hunter was a strong little guy. By Thursday evening he as breathing well enough on his own to leave the NICU.

Friday morning Hunter’s doctor declared that he was able to go home; Perrie’s doctor had already discharged her.

“You hear that my sweet boy,” Perrie cooed to the tiny baby. “You get to go home.”

Zayn smiled softly at them, in his own hand he was holding a snowman plush doll, a present he’d bought in the gift shop for Hunter. It matched the snowman outfit Perrie’s mom had bought for him. The tiny knit cap he was wearing looked like Frosty’s magic top hat.

“You ready to go?” asked Zayn, placing the plush toy down on the hospital bed before picking up the baby carrier (a gift from Zayn’s parents since they hadn’t bought one yet).

“Beyond ready,” answered Perrie without taking her eyes off the baby.

Gently, Zayn took the baby from Perrie’s arms; he then laid him down in the carrier. Immediately he started fussing, tiny face scrunched up in distaste.

Perrie got up from the bed, wincing slightly at the pain in her stomach from her surgery. “Shh, Hunter, you’re okay, we just have to strap you,” she soothed, running her finger down his softly cheek. “Daddy isn’t hurting you.”

“Yeah little buddy, you’re okay,” Zayn told the baby as he guided his arms through the straps.

Hunter clearly didn’t agree with his parents, he was not pleased with this new contraption. The tiny baby began wailing, proving his could use his lungs perfectly fine now.

“None of that,” scolded Perrie gently, sounding nervous and unsure now. She glanced at Zayn for help, the boy looking back at her with a worried look on his own face.

Until this moment, they both thought they were ready for this, for parenthood. But now, with responsibility crying in their faces, it was finally starting to sink in how hard it was going to be. They had to learn how to soothe these cries, what each cry meant, all of it.

Zayn bit his lip and offered the baby his pacifier which Hunter accepted quickly, stopping his crying just as fast as he’d started. A sigh of relief passed Zayn’s lips; maybe it wasn’t going to be so hard. “Okay, I think we’ve got this.”

Perrie laughed, playing with her ponytail nervously. “I don’t think it’s always going to be that easy.”


	22. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis buys baby Hunter the most annoying toy that he can find, Zayn is less than thrilled.

**Day 22 – Jingle Bells**

Louis is easily Zayn’s most obnoxious friend, so it’s only natural that he would find the most obnoxious toy he could find for Hunter. It doesn’t matter that he’s only three days old and doesn’t know how to work his limbs just yet; Louis brought him an elf plushie.

The elf toy is about the size of Hunter himself with bells on the peak of his pointed hat and the tips of his pointed, curved shoes. The rest of the elf is also obnoxious. When you push its hand it sings Jingle Bells in a creepy voice that sounds like a screechy robot.

Zayn has a suspicion that Louis found this in a bargain bin somewhere and he probably bought one for himself as well.

“Did you have to buy a toy that makes that much noise?” asked a very disgruntled Zayn.

“Yes, it’s awesome,” Louis replied, squeezing the elf’s hand again, making it sing for the fifth time in ten minutes, shaking it along to the song, causing a tinny noise to come from the bells.

“It’s loud and creepy,” Zayn snapped at Louis, his words would have carried more venom if he hadn’t yawned right after. It didn’t help that he looked completely exhausted, hair greasy and not styled, a coffee stain on his white T-shirt.

“It’s not,” Louis whined, looking to Liam for help.

“It kind of is,” the younger boy replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m just hoping it’s not going to wake Perrie or the baby up at this point,” explained the new father, yawning again.

They hadn’t got much sleep the night before, since it was the baby’s first night home and they’re first night alone with him. At the hospital they’d had the help of the nurses when Hunter woke up in the night, here at the apartment they had to figure out why he was crying on their own. Most times, he was fine, but he just wouldn’t stop crying.  

“Oh yeah,” the older boy replied thoughtfully, as if he’d forgotten his friend had newborn in the house. “Sorry mate,” he added sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Zayn replied, covering yet another yawn. “I suppose he’s going to have to get use to noise, I just want Perrie to be able to get some sleep.”

“Awe, you’re so domestic now, Zaynie,” Louis cooed, reaching across the coffee table to pinch Zayn’s cheeks.

It was testament to how tired the younger boy was; he barely reacted to Louis’ touch. Normally, Zayn would have smacked Louis for even trying to pinch his cheeks, though today, Louis’ attempt was actually successful.

Zayn sort of just groaned and waved him off, yawning again. “Remind me to kick your ass for that later.”


	23. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loves Christmas carols, Liam hates them.

**Day 23 – Carols**

Liam was glad Christmas was only two days away because he was over Christmas music. Louis was one of those people who started playing (and singing) Christmas carols the first of November. He barely made it through Halloween without singing (it helped they were usually at a Halloween party but once Louis was drunk he’d start singing Christmas carols). Liam liked to believe that part of Louis’ enthusiasm came from his birthday being Christmas Eve, but he wasn’t sure.

Liam had come to a point in his life where he could go forever without listening to another Christmas carol, but he always let Louis play them without making a fuss. Liam knew a future with Louis meant listening to Christmas carols for a month and half, starting November first. He was willing to put up with it because you do things like that when you’re in love, you make compromises, and to be fair, it wasn’t worth the fight.  

Louis’ favorite Christmas carol was “Joy to the World,” which Liam suspected was because of his birthday. Louis liked to believe that he was everyone’s favorite, that he was the king. The older boy loved to be the center of attention, the light in the room. At parties everyone wanted to talk to him, to be his best friend, and Liam was perfectly okay with letting his boyfriend have his moment. Liam preferred to stay back, admire Louis from afar.

Louis could work a room easily, chatting and mingling with everyone, but he always knew where Liam was. He only had eyes for the younger boy. No matter where Louis was in the room he could look up and meet Liam’s eyes on the first try. They’d share a grin and Louis would go back to his conversation.

His confidence and the attention he paid to every conversation is what had attracted Liam to him in the first place. They didn’t usually run in the same circles but Liam had let Harry drag him to a party freshman year and when he spotted Louis for the first time that was it. He knew he wanted to talk to that boy, to get to know him. So, he downed a few shots and made his way over. The rest is history.

Liam wasn’t as confident or bubbly as Louis, but Louis didn’t mind. He liked the challenge of getting the younger boy to smile, to open up to him. They were awkward at first, but once they figured each other out that was it, they fit perfectly together. Louis was outgoing, Liam was shy and for them it just worked.


	24. Chestnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Liam celebrate Louis’ birthday.

**Day 24 – Chestnuts**

“What is this shit?” asks a slightly tipsy Louis, shaking a bowl of brown nuts, a few flying out of the bowl.

Liam sighs as he cleans up the paper plates strewn about their living room. “Those are chestnuts,” he answers, stacking up the plates. He wishes he and Louis didn’t have such messy friends, or at least that Louis would help clean up, it was his birthday after all.

“What the fuck is a chestnut?” the older boy asked, eating one of them, proceeding to make a face, spitting the chewed up bits

Liam sighed again and tossed the paper plate stack back onto the coffee table. He then crossed their small living room and took the bowl from Louis, setting it down on the coffee table too. “I just got them to be festive,” he answered, sounding annoyed.

Louis frowns at his boyfriend, he may have been a little drunk but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tell when Liam was unhappy. “What’s wrong?”

Liam sighed for the third time and wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, resting his head against the older boy’s shoulder, Louis’ arms instinctively wrapped securely around the other boy’s waist. “I’m just tired,” answered the younger boy, pressing his lips against Louis’ neck.

“For some reason I don’t believe you,” replied Louis, kissing the top of Liam’s shaved head (something Louis still wasn’t used to, even though it had been that way for a couple of months now).

“It’s just that tomorrow we’re going to my mom’s for Christmas and my dad won’t be there,” he answered finally. “It will be my first Christmas with only one parent.”

Louis squeezed the boy tighter to him, holding him as close as he could. He knew the last few weeks had been hard on Liam, learning how to navigate his parents failing relationship and dealing with the holidays, on top of that he’d been planning Louis’ birthday party. Liam was just tired. “It’ll be okay baby,” he assured him, kissing his head again.

“Plus, I’ve got to clean up all the mess here,” he added, sighing again. The sighing was starting to get on Louis’ nerves, but he wasn’t going to bring it up.

“Let’s go to bed then, yeah?” Louis asked, tipping Liam’s chin up so he could look into those dark chocolate eyes. “It’ after midnight, we can clean up in the morning, then we’ll make the rounds to all the parents, okay?”

Liam nodded before leaning up to kiss Louis, holding it for a moment before pressing their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered, though he didn’t need to, Louis would have been able to hear him either way.

“Love you too,” Louis replied, squeezing Liam’s waist gently. “I think you owe one more present,” he added cheekily, affectively ruining the moment.

Liam pulled his head away from Louis and smirked at him, he’d learned to just roll with Louis’ quirks, having many moments ruined by the older boy was something he’d gotten used to over time. “Do I?” asked the younger boy, eyebrow raised in question.

“Yes, I think you do,” Louis replied, grinning as he led them toward their bedroom, Liam was forced to walk backwards, stumbling a little.

“Oh, you think you should get birthday sex do you?” asked Liam with a laugh.

“Of course,” Louis replied, nodding his vigorously as he shut the door with this foot. “Everyone deserves birthday sex; you got birthday sex like five times.”

Liam just rolled his eyes and let Louis undress him. He liked letting Louis take the lead, to take control of him. Most people thought he was the more dominant one in the relationship, but it was really Louis. They let people think whatever they wanted though because it really wasn’t anyone’s concern but their own.

“Mm, best birthday ever,” Louis said later, a sated, naked Liam wrapped around his side.

“I’m glad you had fun,” Liam replied with a happy, sleepy smile, pressing a kiss to Louis’ chest.

“Every day I spend with you is fun,” said Louis, a lazy grin spread across his face.

Liam nuzzled happily into Louis’ bare chest, kissing him a few times on his sweat damp skin. Louis held him tighter, holding him close as the fell asleep in the wee hours of Christmas morning.


	25. Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry get handsy with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have written the actual sex but I’m lazy. Also, my mom wants me to get ready so we can go to the mall, so I just stopped it where I did. Thank you everyone who read this over the last 25-ish days. I’m going to be sad to see this world go. I loved it

**Day 25 – Christmas Movies**

After a hectic day spent visiting as many relatives of Harry’s as possible, the Cheshire boy was ready to just curl up on the couch and watch Christmas movies with Niall, and for once he was going to get his way.

The Irish boy was more than willing to cuddle up to Harry and sip hot chocolate while A Christmas Story played on their television.

Harry’s mom, step-dad, sister, and grandparents had all made the journey down to London to spend Christmas with the couple. They’d arrived at their apartment at 9am that morning to begin celebrating. The boys answered the door as cheerily as possible (they were both nursing hangovers from Louis’ birthday party).

Anne just rolled her eyes affectionately at them and set about making breakfast for everyone while the rest of Harry’s relatives settled into the living room. Of course, Gemma then took it upon herself to make as much noise as possible just to make their heads feel worse.

After they ate breakfast and did their gift exchange the whole group went to visit Harry’s Aunt and Uncle.

Harry loved seeing his family, but after dealing with all day on top of nursing a hangover he was happy when they left after dinner at his aunt and uncle’s place.

“I don’t know about you but I’m ready for a few days off to visit your family now,” Harry told Niall, glancing at his boyfriend before taking a sip of his hot coco.

Niall turned to look at Harry, a wide grin spread across his face. “Yeah, me too, I miss my mom’s cooking,” he agreed with a wistful sigh. “Just a few more days and we’re off to Ireland for the new year.”

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Niall’s blonde locks, scratching the older boy’s scalp. Niall sighed again, leaning into the touch. “I don’t think I’m ready to party with your friends back home, but I’ll try to keep up.”

“You’ll be fine,” Niall laughed before turning to kiss Harry’s wrist. “You don’t have to keep up, you can just drink what you want you know.”

“I know, but I don’t want to look like I can’t hang,” replied Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

Niall burst out laughing at Harry’s choice of phrasing. “You can hang,” he echoed, laughing so hard he was doubled over on the couch.

“Don’t make fun of me you ass,” Harry whined, smacking Niall playfully on the arm.

This of course just increased the older boy’s laughter and caused the younger to get more annoyed with his boyfriend. Harry decided then that the only way to get his boyfriend to stop laughing was to make him stop laughing.

The curly haired boy shoved the blonde down on his back and then straddled his waist. He then began biting and kissing along Niall’s throat, effectively stopping his laughter.

“Oh, we’re going to play this game then?” Niall questioned, hands easily finding their way to the hem of Harry’s white t-shirt. Nimble fingers rucked the shirt up to expose Harry’s lightly tanned skin, Niall’s fingers then dipped just below the waist band of Harry’s sweatpants,  he wasn’t surprised to find that the boy wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Yes, we’re going to play this game,” Harry agreed, grinding his hips down against Niall, half hard erection rubbing against the older boy’s thigh.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Niall grinned, capturing the younger boy’s lips in a heated kiss, hands gripping Harry’s ass firmly.

Harry moaned into the kiss, eyes slipping closed as they worked their clothed erections together.

“Merry Christmas baby,” Harry moaned, mouthing along Niall’s jaw, taking his earlobe between his teeth, biting gently.

Niall moaned and arched up against Harry’s lithe body, hardly noticing his weight, “Merry Christmas, Haz.”


End file.
